


金东贤一生最引以为傲的事（中）

by hotokepeach



Category: AB6IX (Band), Kim Donghyun/Lim Youngmin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotokepeach/pseuds/hotokepeach





	金东贤一生最引以为傲的事（中）

电话铃打断了金东贤的思路，他拿起手机发现是个陌生号码。金东贤犹豫了两秒，按下了接听键。

“喂？”

“啊哥，我跟你说，就关于那个LGBT群体的报道……”朴佑镇低沉的嗓音从电话里传出来，金东贤莫名有些失望。

“怎么了，你说。”

“我联系了一位大学教授，他在研究性少数群体的社会福祉保障相关的内容，跟他约好时间了，后天去采访他吧。”

“好的。你怎么又换电话了？”金东贤有点烦躁地问。

“这不是上一个电话又被人拉黑了吗？”朴佑镇懊恼地说。

“行吧”金东贤不愿意听他缠绵悱恻的爱情故事，挂了电话。

金东贤承认，林煐岷的出现让他失了平常心。说实话，当年他们分手的原因可笑且矫情。无非是林煐岷决定入伍后才告诉他，之后就是无止境的争吵。然后某个夏日他在社团活动室外面听到有人问林煐岷，“你和金东贤是不是在谈恋爱？”他听见林煐岷笑着说，“哪里的话，东贤尼是我很亲的弟弟。”

最后金东贤收拾了自己的行李，准备搬出和林煐岷租住的小屋。林煐岷阴沉着脸坐在沙发上看他收拾行李，金东贤拖着行李箱要出门的时候，林煐岷坐不住了，他拉住金东贤的手，“别闹了行不行？” 金东贤挣开他的手，“再见，煐岷哥。”

金东贤故意拖长了“哥”这个字，说完转身就走了。其实他在等林煐岷再次拦住他说自己做错了，他在试探林煐岷是否已经打算放弃这段感情。金东贤拖着行李箱还没走到地铁站就觉得浑身没力气，他坐在路边想如果林煐岷来找他，这里最显眼，林煐岷一眼就能看到。他看着天光一点点暗下去，夏天的傍晚总是迷人的，金东贤记得林煐岷最爱阳光穿过层层云朵的样子，就像现在暖色的夕阳，映得人也是一个颜色。他等啊等，等到黑暗吞噬了最后一缕阳光。好，没关系。既然你决定放弃了，那我也不纠缠就是了。金东贤自嘲地笑笑，掏出手机把林煐岷拉黑，拖着行李箱走进地铁站。

在林煐岷看来，多年前和金东贤的最后一面，金东贤只留给他一个决绝的背影。“那你让我怎么回答！你让我跟他说，是，我们就是在谈恋爱吗！”林煐岷对着门嚷嚷，但不会有人回应他了。林煐岷坐在家里生了半天闷气，他承认，他是混蛋。可换作是金东贤呢，就能毫无顾忌说出他们的关系吗？为什么最近他总是为这样的小事生气？林煐岷冷静之后承认到底还是自己不对，懦弱也就罢了还为自己找借口。他拿出手机给金东贤发消息，“东东，对不起，我错了。你回来好不好？”软件弹出了提示，“您的消息已被对方拒收。” 林煐岷急了，发现电话也被金东贤拉黑了。

林煐岷之后每天都在想，如果他们没有在争吵和犹豫中浪费太多时间，结局应该会不一样吧。后来林煐岷没能等到金东贤的谅解就匆忙入伍了，再后来干脆直接断了联系，偶尔从老同学那里听到一些金东贤的消息。同学聚会时，也从没见过金东贤。直到今天，他猝不及防地出现在自己面前。吃完那顿惊心动魄的团圆饭，林煐岷先送他名义上的妻子回了家，之后回学校赶课题报告。林煐岷强迫自己专注工作，忘掉口袋里对他招手的名片。敲完最后一个字，林煐岷没了逃避的借口。他摸着口袋里的名片，走向停车场。

太阳落到地平线以下，路灯渐次点亮，勾勒出城市曼妙的身姿。林煐岷心烦意乱地开着车，原来只要金东贤勾勾手指，他就能摇尾乞怜。林煐岷清楚再往前走一步就是深渊，可他不介意被深渊吞噬，或者说，在深渊和金东贤共沉沦。第三次经过金东贤在名片背后写的小区，林煐岷叹了口气，最后还是摁响了他的门铃。

金东贤回家之后在沙发上躺尸了一会儿，追忆他不太愿意记起的似水流年。接到朴佑镇电话后，他找了个舒服的姿势靠在沙发上抱着笔记本读起了相关研究，准备明天的采访，直到门铃声响起，他把笔记本放在茶几上，起身开门。

金东贤从猫眼看到是林煐岷，他果然来了，这次不可以输，他给自己打气。

“请进”金东贤用早就知道他会来的语气说。

金东贤穿着睡衣，宽松的领口露出一段锁骨。他太瘦了，林煐岷盯着金东贤同样纤细的手腕看，已经没了那条手链。林煐岷打量着金东贤的家，往好里说是整洁，往坏里说就是冷清了，还以为是没人居住的样板间。

“姐夫有事吗？”金东贤领他到客厅沙发落座，礼节周到，是对待刚认识的姐夫应有的态度。

“......”林煐岷想金东贤说不定会生气，为他当年的混蛋行为也为他现在的混蛋行为。可能会追忆往事，甚至像老朋友一样叙叙旧，谈谈老同学们的归宿。可就是没想到，他会冷淡到这种地步。林煐岷本想问问他，这几年过得怎么样，有没有谈过恋爱，现在的工作怎么样，有没有受过委屈，有没有…想过他。可是金东贤的态度让他如鲠在喉，这些或真情或假意的问题一个都问不出口。

“额...就是，想问问这是什么意思？”林煐岷掏出名片，放到茶几上。他感觉自己的问题好蠢，面对金东贤时，不论他表面多么平静，心里永远是那个手足无措，不懂得如何表达爱意的笨蛋林煐岷。

林煐岷扫到金东的笔记本屏幕，正在读他的论文。金东贤察觉他的目光，合上笔记本。慵懒地倚着沙发，他说，“没什么意思，看姐夫长得好看，想和姐夫上床而已。”金东贤的语气像是在说超市的番茄品相不错，要多买几个回家。

他一口一个姐夫，直捅林煐岷肺管子。

“那我要是说不愿意呢？”林煐岷摁住心里莫名的怒气。

“不愿意你晚上来干嘛？”金东贤耸耸肩，“门在那边，你走就是了。”

林煐岷干脆也靠着金东贤柔软的沙发，反正他不吃亏就是了。不管是什么关系，能待在他身边就好，林煐岷认输了。“那你拿出点诚意，谁上床还穿这么整齐？”

金东贤倒没先脱自己的衣服，他坐在林煐岷腿上一颗颗解开了林煐岷衬衣的扣子。金东贤冰凉的手有意无意划过林煐岷胸前，又在他的腹肌上划圈。“太没风度了吧，让我这么主动。”金东贤不满地抱怨。林煐岷不置可否，他箍住金东贤纤细的腰，手伸进金东贤宽松的睡衣，掐了一下金东贤腰间软肉，四处游走。都是成年人，两人很快情动。金东贤单手越过林煐岷去够沙发旁的柜子，他从抽屉里拿出润滑剂和安全套。已经开封了，这让林煐岷非常在意，眼神暗了又暗。

林煐岷把他压在沙发上，用力在他身体进出。金东贤在他身下眼神迷离，生理性泪水顺着通红的眼眶流进黑发。看他这个样子，林煐岷凑近，想吻掉他的泪水，亲亲他饱满的嘴唇，却被金东贤转头躲开了。林煐岷干脆就势含上了金东贤的耳垂，轻轻舔着他耳上的小痣。就像多年前那样，“叫我”，林煐岷在他耳边悄声说。金东贤顺着他进出的节奏，断断续续地说“姐…姐夫？”

林煐岷闻言一巴掌打在他屁股上，刺激得本就局促的甬道收缩。林煐岷没有放过他的意思，他用力捅进更深的地方，金东贤的喘息变了调，林煐岷凑到他耳边，“重说”

“林…林煐岷，你变态。”金东贤带着哭腔，嘴上不饶人。

其实林煐岷想看他像多年前那样，红着眼眶委委屈屈地喊，“哥，你轻一点”然后林煐岷就会像多年前那样，把他紧紧抱在怀里，和他唇齿相贴。可惜，他现在连多余的亲吻都不愿意给他。

最后两人紧紧拥抱着，重叠着，一齐到了高潮。

“说好了，我们只是床伴，你可以走了。我不留床伴过夜。”金东贤推开林煐岷，冷静地说，仿佛刚才那场旖旎情事没发生过。

“哦？所以你给多少人写过地址？”林煐岷坐起来用稀松平常的语气问道，就像问他晚饭吃了什么一样。

“与你无关。”金东贤抽出几张纸巾潦草擦了擦，套上睡衣，又倒了杯酒。金东贤端着高脚杯，姿态优雅地站在沙发旁说。“当然了，如果你愿意喝杯白兰地再走，我也是能请你喝的。”

林煐岷挑眉，“不了，留给你别的床伴吧。起码让我洗个澡吧。”

“随意。左手第一个房间。”金东贤握着高脚杯的手微微发抖，林煐岷还是这么轻易就戳中他的怒点。

林煐岷站在浴室蒸腾的热气里，满脑子都是刚刚湿热黏腻的情事。“东贤，金东贤！”他喊他，“没有毛巾。”

金东贤大咧咧地走进浴室给他送毛巾，毫无回避之意，甚至眼神还划过他并不怎么听话的下半身。林煐岷接过毛巾，抓住金东贤的手。他还挂着水珠的宽大手掌似乎有种蛊惑人心的力量。金东贤不上当，要挣开他的手，“你快点，我也要洗澡。”

“一起洗就好”，林煐岷承认自己现在这个状态和行为非常流氓。

金东贤不给他纠缠的机会，挣开他的手走了。“别废话，洗完赶紧走人。”

林煐岷洗完又穿上了那身服帖的西装，金东贤有点恍惚，仿佛他还是中午在酒店包间里那个打扮讲究的精英姐夫。“走了，明天见。”

林煐岷又丢下一句意味不明的话就走了。

金东贤懒得细想，不管是哪种关系，只要是亲密关系就好，是不用倾注感情的亲密关系就好。

第二天早上，朴佑镇又打来电话，“哥，我这里有个突发新闻，没法跟你去采访了，把提纲和地址发给你了。谢谢哥！！”朴佑镇不给他拒绝的机会就挂了电话。

所以当金东贤站在办公室门前，看到门牌上林煐岷教授几个字时，终于明白明天见是什么意思了。


End file.
